SCANR, the Stroke National Capital Area Network for Research is based in Washington, DC. SCANR is composed of 5 hospitals that already collaborate on stroke research: Washington Hospital Center, National Rehabilitation Hospital, Children's National Medical Center, Georgetown University Hospital, and Howard University Hospital. The NINDS Intramural Stroke Program is also affiliated. With the addition of George Washington University Hospital in Year 3, we will capture nearly all DC stroke patients. SCANR sites evaluated over 2100 acute strokes in 2012. Our NINDS-funded trial recruitment is excellent; we were or are in the top 5 sites for MR RESCUE, MR WITNESS, ICARE, SITT, and the IPSS. SCANR offers the Trial Network expertise in the following: acute multimodal MRI, neurorehab, pediatric stroke, and disparities. Of particular significance is our experience with recruiting urban underserved stroke patients into studies; our existing Participant Recruitment and Retention Core (PRRO Core) can be a model for other sites. We have an unusual ability to recruit a sample fully representative of our community. SCANR's scientific base includes two Carnegie Research Universities and two CTSA programs. Our preclinical expertise includes multimodal imaging, biomarkers, brain stimulation, robotics, neurorehabilitation trials, adaptive trial design, and disparities research. We are well positioned to translate early phase NINDS intramural studies into the extramural setting. We have a Phase III and two Phase II neurorehabilitation trials proposals in varying stages of development. SCANR will provide outstanding research training and mentorship for stroke clinician fellows, preparing them for productive stroke research careers. There are currently 5 directly relevant fellowship programs and two adult neurology residencies. This training joins strong multidisciplinary clinical and research expertise in stroke with much experience in research training and career development of clinician scientists.